Perverted Semes and Blushing Ukes
by kawaiichibiroxas
Summary: About a normal day for the six main characters that ends up not so normal at all. A little drama but mostly it’s a happy story. I suck at summaries…well hopefully you read and uples:AxelRoxas RkiuSora yoai enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Just a little idea I got one day and wrote down

Summary: Just a little idea I got one day and wrote down. About a normal day for the six main characters that ends up not so normal at all. A little drama but mostly it's a happy story. I suck at summaries…well hopefully you read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters….unfortunately

Chapter 1: Semes To The Rescue

"Finally! School is over for today! I thought it would go on forever!" Sora says as he walks through the door to the main room of where his dorm is. "You always that Sora. You should be use to long days of school by now." Roxas tells his twin brother. "And your point is Roxas?" Sora asks seriously.

Roxas just shakes his head then turns to the door as Axel, Riku, Kairi, and Namine walk through the door. See what the six of them are standing in now is kind of like their living room and then there are three bedrooms for two people each. So the six of them live together in their department of dorm rooms at the private school they go to.

Roxas and Sora share a room since they're brothers. Kairi and Namine also share a room since they are the only two girls out of the six and also twin sisters. Then that leaves the last room to Axel and Riku. They aren't related but they are really good friends and they don't mind sharing a room. But that doesn't stop them from wanting to share a room with their crushes.

Ok well as Sora stated earlier they just got back to their dorms from school. Kairi sighs. " Are you two really going through that argument again?" "Unfortunately Kairi yes we are," Roxas answers. "But you know Sora. He can be just so dense sometimes," Roxas says teasing Sora. "Hey I am not dense!" Sora glares at Roxas pouting slightly. "Yeah you are Sora. I'm sorry but I have to agree with Roxas on this matter. I think we all do actually." Riku says looking at Sora. The other three just nod their heads saying they agree with Roxas. Sora just out pouts but doesn't say anything. 'He is so fucking cute!' Riku can't help but think as Sora pouts. But not even five minutes later Sora is smiling and taking his stuff to his room.

Everyone just shakes their head being used to Sora's sudden mood changes. Roxas looks at the clock and sees that it's already 5:30 p.m. "Wow today has been a long day," Roxas whispers to himself. "Yeah no kidding." Roxas jumps slightly and turns around to see Axel standing behind him. "God dammit Axel don't DO that!" Roxas glares at Axel and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Relax Roxy. It's not like I purposely scared you just then," Axel says smirking slightly. "Yeah I'll believe that when Sora isn't dense anymore." Roxas uncrosses his arms but is still glaring at Axel. "And how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me Roxy? It makes it sound as if we're going out or something."

Axel responds to that by pushing Roxas up against the wall they're standing by and pinning him there with his own body. Roxas squeaks in surprise and blushes a nice shade of pink. Axel smirks at this and leans down to Roxas' ear and whispers, "Maybe that's what I want people to think Roxy. Did you ever think of that?"

Roxas blushes more so that his whole face is red and he thinks he notices a kind of seductive tone in Axel's voice. But he tells himself he was just imagining it. "Axel get off of Roxas and leave the poor guy alone!" They both look over and see Namine standing there looking sternly at Axel. Axel sighs and gets off of Roxas then walks into his room.

Namine walks over to Roxas and puts a hand on his shoulder. "Hey you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for that Namine." Namine smiles at Roxas. "No problem. Now, do you want to help me with dinner? I was thinking tacos for tonight." Roxas smiles back nodding his head. "Yeah, I'll help."

With Sora in his room, Axel in his and Riku and Kairi watching TV., Namine and Roxas start dinner. Within 20 minutes Namine and Roxas has enough taco meat for about 10 people. They also have all kinds of toppings like tomatoes, sour cream, cheese, lettuce, salsa, etc. They set everything on the table and then go get everybody for dinner.

They have a table that fits the six of them perfectly. It's a round table and they are always sitting in the same order. Starting with Riku the order is Riku, Sora, Kairi, Axel, Roxas, Namine. Once everyone is seated they all start to dig in, each of them eating their own tacos in a somehow different way then everyone else. They sit there eating in peace and one by one leaves the table until the last person there is Sora as usual who is still eating.

Eventually Sora gets full and so Roxas and Namine put away the leftovers and wash and r the dishes. After putting them away they go sit with everyone else in the living room area and they start talking about stuff together. You know, topics like how their day went, what they all had for homework, or what they were planning on doing that weekend, etc.

Somewhere they got on the topic of crushes. Roxas and Sora end up blushing, and Riku and Axel look somewhat surprised. While Kairi and Namine just look at each other smirking. "Hey Riku why don't you start this off." Kairi says smirking. Riku just looks away ignoring her.

"What about you Axel? You want to start?" Namine asks smirking at Axel. Axel looks at her like she's just grown a second head or something. Kairi and Namine look at each other again and sigh. Getting up Kairi goes and grabs Riku's hand while Namine grabs Axel's and then the two girls drag their friends into a different room.

Sora and Roxas just look at each other extremely confused. Since they don't know that the reason for Kairi and Namine dragging Riku and Axel to the other room was so they could quietly yell at them for not telling Sora and Roxas that they like them just then. So while Roxas and Sora just sat there looking confused, in the other room Kairi was yelling at Riku and Namine at Axel.

Well what none of them knew was that two more people were about to come to their little area of dorms. These two people were two of their upperclassmen known as Xemnas and Xehanort. What the six of them also didn't know was that these two upperclassmen also likes Roxas and Sora the same way Axel and Riku do. But the difference between Xemnas and Xehanort and Axel and Riku is that if Xemnas and Xehanort like someone then they will use force to get that person.

That also just happened to be their plan that night. So the two of them get to the door of the six underclassmen's dorms and open it. To their joy they saw Roxas and Sora sitting in the living room area alone. Well Sora and Roxas turn around from hearing the door open and smile at their upperclassmen. But before they can say anything or do anything else Xemnas and Xehanort hurry over to them and knock the both of them out.

The two of them pick up their new victims bridal style and Xemnas opens a portal to the room they have ready. Right as the portal finishes disappearing the other four walk out of the room and get confused at seeing Sora and Roxas gone. "Where do you think they went?" Namine asks.

Kairi walks over to their room and opens the door. Looking back at the other three she says, "They're not in their room." They all go to the front door after seeing open and walk out into the hallway. Their group of dorms is in the middle of their level so they knew Roxas and Sora could pretty much be anywhere by now.

"Ok Axel you come with me and we'll go left. Kairi, you and Namine go right. And we all have our cell phones so we can call each other after finding them." Riku said looking at the other three. The three just nod and the four of them go the way they were told in their pair.

In the room Roxas and Sora are now in Roxas is just staring to wake up. Groaning he goes to rub his head with his hand but realizes he can't. He quickly looks at his wrists and sees that they are both chained to the bed he was laying on.

He tried to move his legs to see if they were chained to the bed and since he couldn't move them either he figured they were chained as well. Then he starts hearing groaning from the other side of the room and quickly looks over, and sees Sora waking up. "Oh Sora thank god! Are you ok?!" Roxas asked more concerned for his brother then himself at the moment.

Sora groans again but looks over at Roxas nodding his head. "Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?" "Yeah, I'm fine. And by the way before you even try to get up you can't because we're chained to the beds." Sora sighs. "Well that's just perfect," he says sarcastically. "But who did this to us?" "Think about it Sora. The last people we saw was Xemnas and Xehanort so it was obviously them."

"Correct as usual Roxas." Sora and Roxas quickly look over to the door way and see their upperclassmen standing there. Roxas glares harshly at the both of them and growls. "Let us go you assholes!" "No can do _Roxy_. See Xehanort and I want you guys and we always get what we want."

Ok well there's the first chapter. Sorry about the cliffhanger I know how much people hate them cause I hate them myself but I kind of had to end it there. But I should update within the next couple of days so you won't have to wait forever. Oh and since this is my first story I would absolutely LOVE it for you guys to review…I would really like to know what people think of my first story


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: Ok just to warn people this ch

Warning: Ok just to warn people this ch. has some drama in but ends happily.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters…unfortunately

Chapter 2: Semes To The Rescue Continued

Xemnas smirks at Roxas and starts to walk over to the bed Roxas is chained to. On the other hand Xehanort is walking towards the bed with Sora chained to it.

Both Sora and Roxas are getting scared but Roxas is trying his best to cover it up by glaring at Xemnas. Xemnas just smirks back at him and once he reaches the bed he climbs on it, in turn climbing on top of Roxas. Xehanort is doing the same to Sora. After they are both on top of their victim they straddle them. "Get the fucking hell off me Xemnas!" Roxas growls out at Xemnas.

Xemnas just starts to lean forward and when he's only a couple centimeters away from Roxas' face he whispers, "Make me." Then grabs a hold of Roxas' face holding it in place and kisses him. Roxas' eyes fly open and he gasps but immediately regrets gasping.

After Roxas gasped it caused him to open his mouth just enough to let Xemnas be able to stick his tongue into Roxas' mouth. All Sora can do is sit there and watch because he's to shocked to talk. Roxas keeps trying to pull away but after a couple minutes realizes that won't work so he bites down on Xemnas' tongue hard enough to make it bleed.

Xemnas pulls back groaning in pain and glares at Roxas. Roxas glares back breathing kind of heavily from the kiss. All the sudden Xemnas slaps Roxas across straight across the face with a solid smack being heard. Roxas could tell Xemnas used a lot of strength because the impact made his head turn and his cheek burned so bad that his eyes started to tear up.

"Not so tough now are you, you little piece of shit!" Xemnas growls at Roxas. Roxas doesn't answer or even look at Xemnas. He just continues looking Sora's direction still breathing heavily and lets a couple tears roll down his cheeks. 'Roxas, are you ok?' Sora asks using their mental connection. Roxas can hear even through his mind that Sora is majorly concerned. 'Yeah Sora. I'm fine.'

Sora still looks at his brother concerned not really believing him. That is until Xehanort pulls on Sora's face to look at him and kisses Sora, harshly at that. Sora tries his best to pull away but can't and starts to cry. Roxas gasps getting even more angry.

"Let go of him! Leave him alone you fucking asshole!" Roxas screams at Xehanort getting more and more pissed off by the second at seeing his brother getting taken advantage of. "He doesn't deserve this. Just let him go!" Roxas shouts at Xehanort crying a little more. "I don't care what you do to me! Just let him go please? Please?!" Roxas practically begging looking back and forth between Xemnas and Xehanort.

Xehanort lets go of Sora and looks at Xemnas and they smirk at each other. Xehanort gets off of Sora and unchains him to the bed then walks over to the bed that Roxas is on. Roxas looks up at his upperclassmen with as straight a face as e can pull. Xehanort pulls on Roxas' face so they're looking at each other and kisses him roughly.

Roxas whimpers somewhat but doesn't bite Xehanort like he did Xemnas because he doesn't want to get hit again. While Xehanort kisses Roxas Xemnas takes the opportunity to bite down on Roxas' now showing neck. He bites down hard enough to draw blood and Roxas breaks the kiss he was having so he can practically scream in pain.

Roxas opens his eyes half way and sees Sora sitting on the other bed still, too shocked to get up. Roxas is still crying from frustration and anger but mostly from pain now. 'Sora what are you still doing here?' Roxas asks mentally while Xemnas still bites and sucks on his neck.

'What do you mean by that?! What am I supposed to do if I leave?' Sora asks with urgency in his voice. 'I don't know! Just go!' Yet Sora still doesn't move and Roxas starts to cry harder. 'God dammit Sora just go!' Roxas screams at Sora through their minds and turns his head away from Sora.

Roxas turning his head causes Xemnas to stop nipping his neck but then Xehanort starts to in the opposite side Xemnas was. Sora starts to cry and runs out of the room thinking he needs to find Axel and Riku. Xehanort bites down on Roxas' neck as but almost twice as hard as Xemnas did and this time Roxas really does scream in pain at the top of his lungs.

Roxas now has blood on the right side of his neck. He's breathing really heavily from the pain and is also crying the hardest he has in years. Xemnas rips the front of Roxas' shirt open and both upperclassmen start to claw at his chest.

Meanwhile out in the hallway Sora is running down them looking for Riku and Axel still crying. Surprisingly to him not even five minutes after he left the room he spotted the two of them "Riku! Axel!" he shouts. They turn around and gasp at how Sora looks. Sora runs the rest of the way over to them and stops breathing heavily and crying but not as much.

"Sora what the hell is wrong?" Riku asked concerned. "Where's Roxas?!" Axel asked looking around for him. "Xemnas...Xehanort...knocked us out…chained to beds…Roxas in major trouble…let's go!" Sora explained the best he could and then turned around and started running back the way he cam.

Riku and Axel just glance at each other before running after Sora. When at the end of the hall Sora stops and points to a room door trying to catch his breath. Axel slams the door open an gasps not fully prepared for the sight he saw. "What is it Ax-?" Riku pauses mid sentence after seeing what made Axel gasp.

What they saw was Roxas still chained to the bed, breathing very heavily, with Xemnas sitting on his stomach having just stopped biting at his chest when the door slammed open. Xehanort was leaning over Roxas since he was in the middle of kissing him when the door slammed open. Before anybody did anything Riku turned to Sora and asked, "Sora were they doing this to you too?"

"Yeah, but Roxas told them they could do what ever they wanted to him if they let me go. So after they did I went looking for you guys so you could save Roxas." Sora explained and both Riku and Axel look at Xemnas and Xehanort with a fire in their eyes that could kill.

Riku and Axel slowly walk over to the bed getting ready to kick some ass. Riku grabbed Xehanort while Axel grabbed Xemnas after reaching the bed. They dragged them to the front of the room where the door is and proceeded to kick Xemnas and Xehanort's asses running on pure anger.

While they did that Sora got the key to the chains and unchained Roxas from the bed. After getting unchained Roxas sits up and starts rubbing his wrists. Sora hugs Roxas and in the process knocks Roxas backward onto the bed.

Roxas hugs back, finally stopping crying for now. "Oh my god Roxas. Thank god I found those two when I did!" Sora says pulling back and starts to wipe tears from his brother's face. "Yeah, no kidding. Thanks for going to look for them to help me." Roxas says looking straight into Sora's face smiling the best he can. Sora a little back and then gets off of Roxas helping him sit back up.

After sitting up Roxas looks over to where the other four guys are and sees Xemnas and Xehanort on the floor mainly unconscious. Then Axel looks up and straight into Roxas' eyes, glaring still and breathing kind of heavily. Roxas winces at Axel's kind of cold gaze and looks at the ground sadly.

Sora walks over to Riku and whispers that they should go get the principle. Riku just nods agreeing with him and they leave shutting the door behind them. Roxas continues looking at the ground not wanting to see that Axel still looks angry. And then suddenly Axel just snaps.

"What the hell were you fucking thinking Roxas? Huh? You know you wouldn't have been able to take the two of them on! Especially chained up! I can't believe you! Did you just become extremely stupid or what?!" Axel yells more out of worry than anger but Roxas thinks that Axel is actually pissed at him.

Roxas still looking at the ground starts crying again. "I'm sorry ok? I mean what could I do? I had to get Sora out of here somehow! I couldn't let that happen to him no matter what! I've seen what getting raped does to people! I just couldn't let that happen! So yeah you might it stupid but I was just trying to save my brother! All I can say is that I'm sorry but-" he cuts off and buries his head in hands crying pretty hard now.

Axel just looks at Roxas sadly and walks over to him and kneels down on his knees in front of him. He hugs Roxas letting Roxas cry for about five minutes. Then he pulls back telling Roxas to look at him. The first time Roxas didn't so he asked again and Roxas did kind of hesitantly. Axel wiped away the tears on Roxas' face and then sighed.

"Look I'm sorry I snapped like that. I made it seem like I was mad at you when the only people I'm pissed at are those two over there and myself." "What? Yourself? But-." Then Axel cut him off. "Roxas I'm mad at myself because for on if I just said who my crush is after dinner then the four of us never would've left you two alone. And I'm also mad at myself for snapping at you after what you were just put through. So I'm sorry."

"Axel I'm just happy you're not mad at me. Now don't be so hard on yourself, I probably would've been the same way. But…would you mind telling me who your crush is now? I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to." Roxas said trying to get Axel to feel better. Axel smiles. "How about I show you instead?"

"What do y-mmph," Roxas got cut off by Axel's lips covering his own. His eyes flew open in shock but eventually they closed and he started to kiss back. After a couple minutes they parted and smiled at each other before Roxas hugged Axel. "I love you so much Axel!" "I love you too Roxas!"

"Aww! Isn't that so sweet Kairi?" "The sweetest Namine! The sweetest!" The two girls giggled and Roxas and Axel quickly split apart. Roxas looked at the ground blushing brightly and Axel just had a blank look on his face. The principle got the two upperclassmen and took them to his office. Namine and Kairi both made sure Roxas was ok and then gave him a hug each. After that they all started walking back to their dorms. In the front line was the two girls, Sora, and Riku, and behind the walked the new couple, Axel and Roxas. With Axel's arm wrapped possessively around Roxas' waist of course.

ok there is the second chapter…I hope you guys like it. it was a little longer then the first which was pretty cool…oh but I won't update any further until I get 10 reviews at the minimum…..so plz review people! I would really love it!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts

/

Once the six of them get to the room they all sit down in the living room area. Axel and Roxas sit together on the love seat with Roxas leaning against Axel, and Axel's arms wrapped around Roxas. Then Riku is sitting at the end of the couch that fits three people. Sora went to sit at the other end but Riku made him sit in the middle next to him.

Kairi sits next to Sora smirking at Riku, but Riku just ignored her. And Sora is sitting in between them blushing, because Riku had made him sit next to him, and they were close enough that their legs were touching.

Namine, who is sitting in the chair that is on the end of the couch where Kairi is sitting, looks at Roxas kind of sadly and asks, "Roxas are you sure your ok? I mean that couldn't have been pleasant at all." Yeah, Namine I'm fine. I mean they didn't get as far as they wanted to so I'm thankful for that," Roxas says smiling at Namine, then looks at Sora frowning a bit. "Sora I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier. I shouldn't have done that no matter what."

"Roxas it's fine. I'm just glad that you're ok." Everyone looks a little confused but Riku is the one to speak up. "Wait, why did you yell at Sora?" "Well after I convinced Xehanort to let Sora go, and once he was free from the chains, he just continues to sit there on the bed. So when I saw he was just sitting there, using our mental connection, I told him to leave because I didn't want him watching what was going on and because I didn't want Xehanort to change his mind after seeing Sora there still."

"But he didn't leave at first so then, through the mental connection again, I yelled at him to leave. When he finally left I noticed he was upset so I figured I should apologize for yelling at him." Everybody but Roxas and Sora just go 'ohhh'. "I'm telling you Roxas, it's fine. No need to apologize." Sora says smiling at Roxas. Roxas smiles back and nods.

Kairi nods and looks at the time, seeing it's 9:30 she stands up. " Well I'm going to go to bed since we still have school tomorrow." "Yeah, me too," Namine says following her sister to their room. Riku nods doing the same thing and so does Sora, leaving just the new couple sitting on the love seat.

Axel looks down at Roxas and lifts a hand, the very lightly touches Roxas' left cheek where the bruise is on it. Roxas flinches pulling his head away and looks up at Axel. "Sorry I guess I'm still a little jumpy." "That's understandable Roxy. But…your really not hurt that bad are you?"

"Axel I'm fine. I promise. They didn't really get to do anything since you got there when you did. So don't worry alright?" "Alright." Axel smiles down at Roxas and Roxas smiles back. After a couple minutes Axel starts to smirk and that makes Roxas look confused. "What the hell are you smirking at, huh?"

"Oh just the fact that you didn't complain when I called you Roxy." Axel smirks wider and Roxas blushes slightly and rolls his eyes. "Whatever I'm leaving," Roxas says and then gets up from the couch but doesn't get that far at all. This is because right as Roxas got up from the couch Axel sat up and grabbed onto Roxas' wrist.

"Would you let go please?" Roxas asks and turns around to face Axel. "Hmmm…how about…no!" After saying this Axel pulls Roxas onto his lap still smirking. So now Roxas is sitting on Axel's lap, facing Axel and blushing. "Come on Axel we have school tomorrow. Let me go!"

"Oh I'll let you go soon enough. But first…" Axel puts a hand behind Roxas' head and crashes their lips together. At first Roxas is shocked but eventually starts to kiss back. Once Roxas starts to kiss back Axel smirks slightly and licks Roxas' bottom lip.

Roxas gasps and Axel slips his tongue into Roxas' mouth running it over everything. Roxas wraps his arms around Axel's neck and moans into the kiss. After a couple minutes they pull away from each other to catch their breathe. Axel smirks at the way Roxas looks.

Roxas still has his arms wrapped around Axel's neck and his eyes are closed. His face is flushed and is breathing heavily from the kiss. "God you are so fucking cute!" Roxas slowly opens his eyes and looks at Axel smirking slightly. "Yeah and that's why you love me." Roxas say knowingly. "Of course it is." Roxas smiles. "We really need to go to bed though now Axel."

"I know," Axel says sighing. Roxas gets up and so does Axel, but once Axel starts walking away Roxas grabs onto his wrist. Looking at the ground Roxas asks, "Uhmm…would you mind…uhmm, sleeping with me tonight?" Axel smirks slightly while Roxas blushes again. "Of course I will."

Roxas looks up smiling slightly and Axel smiles back. Then they both went to Roxas' room and quietly opens the door. Roxas notices that Sora is already asleep and quietly walks to his own bed with Axel following.

Axel lays down first and then Roxas lays down laying his head on Axel's chest. Axel wraps his arms around Roxas and Roxas looks up. "Thank you again Axel for anything." "It's not a problem Roxy. I love you so whenever you need help I'll be there." "I love you too, Axel."

Roxas reaches up and kisses Axel quickly and then lays his head on Axel's chest. He closes his eyes and falls asleep rather quickly. Axel just smiles, kisses the top of Roxas's head and goes to sleep himself, still smiling.

When Axel woke up the next morning he felt a weight on top of him. He looked down and saw that Roxas was completely on top of him, had his face buried in Axel's chest, and was still sleeping peacefully. Axel still had both arms wrapped around Roxas too. Then all the sudden Axel hears some giggling and sees a flash.

He looks over to the door and sees Kairi, Namine, and Sora. "What are you three doing?" he asks kind of angrily. "Oh nothing. Just taking some pictures…of you and Roxas." Namine says trying to act innocent. The three smile innocently and take another picture. Roxas starts to stir and Axel looks at the three seriously.

"You three better get out of here now before he gets up or you'll all be dead." The three leave the room and after they're gone Roxas wakes up. He loks up at Axel and smiles tiredly. Axel smiles back and says, "Good morning honey."

"G'morning." Roxas sits up and sits on Axel's lap without even realizing it. Axel sits up as well. his arms still around Roxas. Once Axel sits up Roxas puts his head on his shoulder, not being much of a morning person. Axel just smiles and lifts Roxas' head up looking him straight in the eye.

"I know you hate mornings but we do have school today. You have to stay awake, Roxy." "Yeah, I know," Roxas replied tiredly. Feeling a little brave Roxas leans up and kisses Axel. Axel is shocked at first but after about five seconds kisses back.

Roxas wraps his arms arms around Axel's neck to pull him closer and to deepen the kiss. Axel smiles into the kiss and tightens his hold on Roxas. All of the sudden the two of them hear a click and they both open their eyes and look over to the door to see Sora there, holding a camera.

Roxas glares at Sora and growls lightly. Axel knowing that Roxas is angry immideately lets go of him. Roxas practically jumps off of Axel's lap and starts to run after Sora. Sora just giggles and runs to the living room. "Sora give me that camera," Roxas shouts. "No!" Sora goes and hides behind the only other person in the living room, which just happens to be Riku.

"Sora. Give. Me. The. Camera!" Right as Roxas got done saying this the other three came out of their rooms, even though it was only the two girls who were trying to figure out what was going on. Since Axel knew exactly why Roxas was trying to get the camera from Sora. "No!" Sora sticks his tongue out at his brother childishly. Roxas growls lightly and starts to run forward. Sora thinking he's about to be tackled squaks and hides directly behind RIku.

But it wasn't needed because Axel saw that Roxas was really getting mad and wrapped his arms around Roxas' waist to stop him. "Ok, what the hell is going on?" Riku finally asks. Sora looks up at him and starts to explain. "Well I was going to my room and when I got there I saw Axel and Roxas kissing. Since I had a camera I decided to take the risk and take a picture.

I got the picture but they saw me before I could get out of there and now Roxas isn't too happy with me." "You're danm right I'm not happy with you! Now give me the fucking camera!" Roxas says, struggling to get out of Axel's hold, and is blushing slightly of what the picture is of.

"Sora is that true?" "Did you really get a picture of them kissing?" Both Kairi and Namine ask, standing behind Sora a little ways. Sora looks at them and nods, smiling. Kairi and Namine squeal and run over to Sora asking to see the picture. Roxas groans in embarrassment and buries his face in his hands.

Both Riku and Axel just sigh. "Ok, that's enough. You guys have embarrassed Roxas enough for right now. Now we should all just finish getting ready for school before we're all late to class." Riku says this trying to save Roxas from any further embarrassment since it didn't seem like Axel was going to do anything, since Riku could see the amusement in his eyes.

Sora and the two girls just sigh and leave slowly going to finish getting ready for school. "Thank you Riku. I don't know how much more embarrassment I could've taken." Roxas says looking up at Riku, still blushing slightly. "It's no problem Roxas. I mean I had to do something since it seemed like your boyfriend was enjoying your embarrassment." Riku replies smirking slightly at Axel.

Axel just glares at Riku before looking down at Roxas. "W-well I was going to say something eventually…I just…yeah I wasn't going to say anything." Axel tries and fails to defend himself then starts to laugh a little, nervously. Roxas just rolls his eyes at Axel. "It's fine Axel. Relax." Axel sighs relieved.

Axel rests his head on Roxas' shoulder and loosens his hold around Roxas's waist. Just then Sora walks out and stands in front of the two. "Hey since you already know about the picture I took of you two kissing, I thought I might let you know about the pictures Kairi, Namine, and I took of you two sleeping this morning. I mean Axel already knows since he woke up but I thought you'd find out eventually anyways so why not tell you now right?" Sora tells Roxas smiling innocently.

Roxas glares at him and tenses slightly. Axel goes to tighten his hold around Roxas' waist but before he can Roxas gets out of his hold and tackles Sora to the ground. Sora squeaks and you can hear a thud when his back hits the floor. Roxas sits on his stomach still glaring at him. Sora looks up at his brother laughing nervously.

"Ro-Roxas? Wh-what are you going to do?" "Oh you'll find out." Roxas lifts up both his hands and Sora's eyes widen. "Rox-Roxas no!" "Oh yes!" Roxs then starts to tickle Sora and Sora starts laughing. About five minutes later Sora is having trouble breathing from laughing so hard. "Rox…stop…can't…can't breathe." Roxas stops tickling Sora and gets up.

"From now on no more danm pictures got it?" Roxas asks, looking down at Sora glaring slightly. "Y-yeah I got it." Sora replies still trying to catch his breathe. "Good!" After saying this Roxas turns and goes to his room to get ready for school. Axel does the same going to his own room. Riku then reaches a hand down to help Sora up.

"So are you really going to stop taking pictures of those two?" Riku asks after Sora stands up. "Oh of course not, it's just too much fun annoying Roxas." Sora replies and laughs slightly. Riku just shakes his head and then everyone else comes out of their rooms all ready for school. The six of them grab a quick breakfast and then grab their backpacks before they all head out the door to go to their first classes.

/

ok I'm really really really really really sorry it took me so long to update….I just haven't had a computer long enough to finish updating for a while…but please still review and I promise I'll update again as soon as I can


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh man. Today was-". "Just as long as yesterday. We get it Sora," says Roxas, looking at Sora now. "Well sorry. Are you still mad at me or something?" Sora asks, pouting now. Roxas smiles at Sora and shakes his head. "No Sora. I'm not mad. Just getting back at you." Sora huffs and keeps pouting, not saying anything back.

Axel shakes his head and goes up behind Roxas, wrapping his arms around him and kisses his neck. "Hey Baby. How were classes?" Axel whispers into Roxas' ear. Roxas blushes lightly and leans back against Axel. "F-fine. They were fine. Yours?" Axel smiles and nods. "Boring. As usual. I-". Axel cuts off when hearing Riku clear his throat.

"Enough with embarrassing people today. It's already 5:30 so who's making dinner?" Namine and Kairi raises their hands and smiles. "We will!" Then they both head to the kitchen. Axel smiles and nods, dragging Roxas to his and Riku's room now.

Sora nods and goes over to sit down on the couch. Riku nods slightly and goes over to sit down beside Sora. "So…how was your classes today Riku?" Riku nods slightly and looks at Sora. "They were fine. Kind of boring today. How were yours?" "They were good. Same as usual." Riku nods and looks down at the floor now. "Uhm…Riku?" Riku nods and looks back up at Sora. "What is it?" Sora nods slightly and down at his lap. "Uhm…I want to thank you. For being do worried about me yesterday. I mean…I know that Axel was worried about Roxas but…it's quite obvious that he was because he loves Roxas. Well it's also pretty obvious you don't feel that way about me. So uhm…I just wanted to thank you."

Riku shakes his head and looks at Sora. "Actually Sora…there is a reason that I was so worried about you. Sora….the real reason I was so worried was because….because-", he cuts off and sighs. "Forget it. It doesn't matter." Riku then gets up and then heads to the kitchen. Sora shakes his head and looks at Riku. "Riku. What were you going to say?" Riku sighs and shakes his head. "It's not important Sora," he says, walking into the kitchen. Both Kairi and Namine shakes their heads before telling everyone dinner was done.

Roxas keeps eating and looks over to Sora, feeling concerned that something is wrong. "Hey Sora? Is everything alright?" Sora looks up at Roxas and nods, smiling. "Yeah. Everything's fine. Why?" "You're just really quiet tonight. And you've barely touched your food." Sora nods slightly and smiles fakely now. "Yeah uhm…I guess I'm just tired. I'm gonna head to bed now. Excuse me." Everyone nods, knowing that wasn't Sora's normal smile and that something is wrong.

Riku saw more than anyone that something was bothering Sora. Knowing why Sora was upset also made him feel pretty guilty. "Yeah. I'm tired too. I'm going to bed. I'll see you guys in the morning," says Riku, leaving the kitchen after Sora and goes to his room. Kairi and Namine look at each other, thinking they know what's wrong.

"Hey. We know what's wrong with those two," says Namine, looking at the other two now. Roxas nods and looks at her. "What is it?" Kairi nods and looks at the two. "Well earlier Sora ad thanked Riku for being so worried about him yesterday. He than said something about how Axel was so worried about Roxas before well…you love each other. Riku was then going to finally confess to Sora that he loves him but then chickened out and won't tell Sora why he's so worried about him all the time. And now Sora's upset because he won't tell him."

Namine nods and sighs silently. "Yeah so we need to find a way to get those two together soon. Other wise they'll never confess to each other." Both Axel and Roxas nod and everyone starts thinking. After about 10 minutes Roxas smiles and looks up at everyone. "I got it." Everyone else looks up at him. "Let's lock them in the closet in the living room. We could do it tomorrow since it's Saturday and we can make them stay in there as long as it takes for them to confess to each other.

Axel smiles and nods, wrapping his arms around Roxas' waist and pulls him into his lap. "That's a great idea! You're an evil genius Rox." Axel kisses Roxas' cheek now and holds him close. "He's right Roxas. That is a great idea," says Namine. Roxas nods slightly and blushes lightly. "Thanks guys." Kairi nods and gets up nods and looks at everyone. "Well why don't we head to bed since the other two are." Everyone nods and gets up, leaving the kitchen. The girls both go into their room and Roxas heads to his. Axel smirks and follows Roxas, going over to him and before he can open the door Axel turns him around and pins him to the door.

Roxas squeaks and blushes lightly, looking up at Axel now. "Y-yes Axel?" Axel smirks down at Axel and leans down to his ear. "You are so adorable when you're blushing," whispers Axel and he leans down, kissing his neck. Roxas blushes even more and closes his eyes. "A-Axel we w-were supposed to be g-going to bed." Axel nods and kisses Roxas' neck again, nipping it lightly. "Yes. But that doesn't mean we have to just yet."

Roxas nods slightly and tilts his head to the side slightly. "Y-yea I guess y-you're right." Axel nods and smirks, kissing Roxas deeply, pinning Roxas' hands to the door. Roxas smiles slightly and kisses Axel back just as deeply. Axel smirks and licks Roxas' bottom lip, putting a leg between Roxas' now and starts rubbing his knee against Roxas' groin. Roxas gasps and moans lightly, opening his mouth for Axel now.

Axel slips his tongue into Roxas' mouth, running it over everything and keeps rubbing Roxas' groin. Roxas moans and starts playing w/ Axel's tongue with his own and starts grinding against Axel's knee. After a couple more minutes Axel pulls back from the kiss and leans down to nip at Roxas' neck. Roxas moans and bites his lip, trying not to be too loud, closing his eyes and tilts his head to the side.

Axel smirks when feeling the bulge in Roxas' pants and reaches down, unbuttoning them now. Roxas' eyes widen slightly and he looks up at Axel. Axel smiles reassuringly down at Roxas. "Don't worry baby. I'm only helping you out." Axel then slips Roxas' pants and boxers to his knees. Roxas nods slightly and blushes at being exposed and looks down.

Axel looks Roxas up and down and smirks, leaning down to Roxas' ear. "You look beautiful," Axel whispers and nips at Roxas' ear. Roxas blushes even more now and bites his lip. Axel smirks even wider and runs his hand slowly up Roxas' thigh and grabs a hold of his shaft now. Roxas gasps and bucks into Axel's touch. Axel smiles now and starts pumping Roxas slowly.

Roxas moans and bites his lip harder to stay quiet and closes his eyes tightly. Axel shakes his head and starts pumping Roxas even slower now. "Now now Roxas. I'm not going to help you if you quiet yourself." Roxas shakes his head and looks up at Axel. "B-but what a-about everyone else?" he asks, thrusting into Axel's hand now. Axel shrugs and smirks at Roxas. "Who cares? Roxas they're all asleep and nothing will wake them up. So either let me hear you or I'll leave you like this."

Roxas nods slightly and thrusts into Axel's hand again. "F-fine just please. Please go faster. I want to cum." Axel nods and smiles. "With pleasure," says Axel and then he starts pumping Roxas kind of quickly. Roxas moans and closes his eyes, gripping Axel's shoulder now. Axel smirks and leans down, biting lightly on Roxas' neck and then sucks on the same spot, making sure to leave a mark. Roxas moans and tilts his head to the side, spreading his legs slightly wider.

Axel runs his thumb over the head of Roxas' member and starts pumping him faster. Roxas moans kind of loudly now, feeling his climax coming. Axel nods and leans down, biting lightly on Roxas' neck again and keeps pumping him. After a couple minutes Roxas arches his back and moans Axel's name loudly as he cums. Axel smirks and lets go off Roxas, licking his hand clean now. Roxas looks up at Axel, panting heavily and blushes madly when seeing what Axel's doing.

After cleaning odd his hand Axel looks at Roxas, smirking slightly. "You taste really good Roxy," says Axel and winks at him. Roxas nods slightly and blushes even more, looking at Axel still. He then closes his eyes and leans against the door, feeling exhausted now. Axel smiles and fixes Roxas' pants before picking him up and quietly goes into Roxas' room, He takes Roxas over to his bed and lays his down and lays beside him.

Roxas curls up to Axel and lays his head on Axel's chest. "Thank you Axel. For not taking things further than I'm comfortable with," says Roxas quietly. Axel nods and smiles, kissing the top of Roxas' head. "Of course Roxas. I won't ever do anything your uncomfortable with." Roxas nods and smiles, closing his eyes and feels his exhaustion take over him. Axel closes his eyes and falls asleep as well, a smile still on his face.

The next morning Roxas wakes up and rolls over, frowning slightly when feeling that Axel's gone. He sits up and looks at Sora's bed, frowning slightly more when seeing he's gone. He gets up and heads out of the room, going to the kitchen after smelling the food and shakes his head and seeing everyone already at the table. He then goes over and sits beside Axel. "Good timing Roxas. We were just about to eat," says Namine. Roxas nods slightly and looks at her. "Yeah about that uhm…why didn't anyone wake me up?" Axel nods and smiles at Roxas, kissing his cheek. "We thought it'd be better that you got a little extra sleep." Roxas narrows his eyes at Axel and crosses his arms. "And why would you all think that Axel? Hmm?" Axel laughs nervously and smiles sheepishly. "Uhm. No reason?"

Riku nods and smirks at Roxas. "Oh by the way Roxas. Thanks for letting us know early that you're loud in bed." Roxas blushes madly and hits Axel in the arm before looking at the table. Axel glares at Riku now and hits him in the arm. "Thanks buddy," says sarcastically. Riku smiles and holds his arm now. "Anytime man." Namine shakes her head and looks at everyone. "Alright alright. Let's just eat now," says Kairi. Everyone nods and eats their breakfast.

After a little longer everyone is done eating and Namine, Kairi, Roxas, and Axel look at each other, smirking. "Hey Sora. I have something to tell you," says Roxas. He then gets up and goes over to Sora, grabbing his hand and drags him to the living room. "Yeah. I have something for you to see Riku," says Axel, grabbing his hand and drags him to the living room. Both Axel and Roxas drag their 'hostages' to the closet in the living room and then opens it, pushing the both of them inside and quickly shuts the door, locking it now.

Sora's eyes widen and he stands up, going over to try and open the door now. Riku gets up and goes over to the door, pounding on it now. "What the hell you guys?!" Axel smiles and shakes his head." What? It's not like we're going to keep you in there forever. Just long enough to confess and for you to fuck Sora senseless." Roxas glares at Axel. "Not! Just long enough to confess. Riku if you even try to touch my brother that way I will go in there myself and castrate you! Got it?" Roxas asks, promise in his voice.

Riku nods slightly and backs away from the door. "uh…y-yea I understand." Riku then sits down and looks at the floor. Sora, who's blushing pretty badly, looks at Riku. "U-uhm. Is that true? That you want to fuck me?" Sora asks quietly. Riku looks up at Sora and smiles at his blush. "Well, I don't mean to sound rude but from the threat I just got can we talk about that when your brother most likely isn't listening?"

Sora nods and smiles. "Oh of course. And don't listen to him. I wouldn't let him do that." Riku nods and smiles back. "Thanks." Sora nods and sits down beside Riku. They both fall into a silence and look at the floor. Sora yawns slightly and closes his eyes. "Tired?" Sora then looks over to Riku and nods slightly, smiling sheepishly. "Yeah. I didn't sleep well last night." "How come?" "Well because of Axel and Roxas. I mean I know we all heard Roxas but they were right outside mine and Roxas' dorm so I could hear almost everything Axel said too. And they slept in Roxas' bed so I didn't want to go back to sleep just for them to start doing something else. Because then I would've left. So I didn't go to sleep until I knew they were both asleep." Riku nods and looks at Sora. "Yeah I bet that sucked. Well do you want to take a nap then?" Sora shrugs and looks at Riku. "Would you mind?" Riku shakes his head and smiles at Sora, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Not at all. You can even use my shoulder as a pillow." Sora nods and smiles, leaning against Riku now. He lays his head on Riku's shoulder now as well.

"Thanks Riku," he says softly and closes his eyes, starting to fall asleep now. About an hour and a half later Sora wakes up and rubs his eyes lightly. He then opens them and sits up, only to see Riku asleep now. Sora looks around slightly before carefully leaning over to kiss Riku gently. But at the last second Riku opens his eyes and looks at Sora. Sora's eyes widen and he blushes, leaning back and looks at the floor.

"S-sorry Riku. I-I shouldn't have done that." Riku shakes his head and smiles at Sora. "Hey. Don't be sorry. And Sora?" Sora nods slightly and looks up at Riku, still blushing. "Y-yes?" "Next time don't stop." Sora's eyes widen slightly and he looks at Riku. "W-what?" Riku just smirks at him and leans over, kissing Sora deeply now. Sora blushes deeply but a couple seconds later he kisses back, closing his eyes now. Riku smiles slightly and wraps his arms around Sora's waist, pulling him into his lap.

Sora wraps his arms around Riku's neck and deepens the kiss. Riku licks Sora's bottom lip and holds him close. Sora opens his mouth and feels Riku slip his tongue into his mouth, running it over everything. Sora moans lightly and starts playing with his own. After a couple minutes they pull away, panting lightly. "Sora, I'm sorry for upsetting you yesterday. But…what I was going to say is that I was so worried about you because….because I love you."

Sora nods and smiles softly at Riku, "Yea I figured that. And…Riku I love you too." Sora then leans over and kisses Riku again deeply. Riku smiles and kisses back. Riku then smirks slightly and runs his hands down, squeezing Sora's ass now. Sora groans lightly and straddles Riku's lap now. After a little longer the door opens and Roxas glares slightly at Riku. "Riku…what did I tell you earlier?" Riku pulls back and looks at Roxas, laughing nervously and lets go of Sora. "Hehe…sorry Roxas."

Sora huffs and glares slightly at Roxas. "Like your one to talk. Riku wouldn't do anything I'm not ready for so leave him alone." Roxas' eyes soften and nods. "Yeah yea alright. But I'll still be watching you Riku. The first time you hurt my little brother you'll regret it!" Riku nods and wraps his arms back around Sora's waist. "I understand. But trust me I'll be beating myself up if I hurt Sora. I promise to treat him with respect and to protect him." Roxas nods and smiles slightly. "That's all I ask."

Sora nods and gets up, helping Riku up now. "And Roxas you may be older but trust that I'll do the same if Axel hurts you," says Sora, looking at Roxas now. "Yeah I know. I wouldn't have it any other way." Sora nods and leaves the closet, pulling Riku with him. The three then go to the living room and sit with the others.

Axel wraps his arms around Roxas and pulls him close. "So what took you guys so long to confess?" asks Axel. Sora nods and smiles sheepishly. "Uhm…I was tired and kinda took a nap." Everyone laughs lightly and Sora pouts. "Hey it was Axel and Roxas' fault. Roxas was loud last night and I didn't was to go to sleep until after I knew for sure they were asleep. I didn't want to be woken up by not only Roxas but Axel making noises too."

Roxas blushes and shakes his head. "Ok ok enough about that. It wasn't my fault. Now let's just drop it." Axel smirks and shakes his head. "Aww but baby how could I forget about that? You were so cute Rox." Roxas glares slightly at Axel. "Just shut up." Axel smirks at Roxas. "And sleep with me." Roxas huffs and huts Axel in the arm. Everyone else laughs. "Well anyways just give more warning next time. To all of us," says Namine. Everyone nods in agreement. "You know what Namine. We need boyfriends now." "You're right Kairi."

Riku and Axel shakes their heads. "Whatever. C'mon Axel. We have things to go," says Riku, winking at Axel now. Axel nods and they both get up, Axel pulling Roxas to his feet and Riku pulling Sora to his. Axel pulls Roxas to his and Sora's room while Riku pulls Sora to his and Axel's room. Both Kairi and Namine shake their heads and smile at each other, both knowing that their friends are very happy now.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N: Yes I know. It's been a really super long time since I updated. I hate that just as much as the fanfic reader but my first writing of this chapter got deleted off my school computer. Well I just now got the time needed to rewrite it. And those of you who know the song "Shut Up And Sleep With Me" thank you. For those of you who don't look it up, it's a very funny song. Well there's the last chapter so please review^^


End file.
